Encontrando Nuestros Caminos
by unsonidoenelsilencio
Summary: Todo empieza con un simple romance adolescente,pero¿qué pasa cuando no todo es tan simple?Todos empiezan a crecer,madurar..las pruebas del destino son más duras y cuesta pasarlas.El secreto es que esten juntos..pero ellos todavía no lo saben -PAUSADA-
1. Prólogo

_Summary Completo_; Bella está confundida, se cree preparada para que su vida tome nuevos rumbos, pero después de años de soledad, llega el verano de sus 17. Esa tarde soleada, cuando mira esos ojos color miel se da cuenta que en su vida empieza un nuevo capítulo, con desafíos, enojos, celos y la locura del amor. ¿Estará preparada? EXB, AXJ EmxR. T.

_Aclaración:_ Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, excepto algunos que son producto de _mi imaginación_, por lo tanto me pertenecen(: La pareja principal del fanfic es _EdwardxBella _aunque _JasperxAlice_ y _EmmettxRosalie_ van a tener sus momentos(:

* * *

**Prólogo**

Narra Bella**  
**

_-Un tropezón no es caída- _¿Será igual para mí? Digo no, porque vivo tropezándome. A veces creo que es porque no estoy preparada para afrontar lo nuevo pero tampoco para darme por vencida… 'caer'. Las facetas de Bella son diversas y numerosas, pero la de psicología a los 14 años siempre me dejo con un dilema… _¿No soy lo suficientemente inteligente y madura como para pasar al siguiente 'tramo' del camino, ó me falta alguien? _

(…)¿Saben? Hay gente que entiende y otra que no aunque quiera. Entonces espero que si vas a leer te abras completamente. Ustedes saben… yo soy una chica cerrada, además que me abro ustedes se cierran… bueno eso sonó mal, pero entienden. Mi vida solía ser solitaria… no sé si lo notaron pero bueno lo repito, _solía_ ser solitaria. Pero entonces cuando llega el momento, llegan las personas que desde toda la vida estuviste esperando, entonces pensas; '_¿Por qué vos no estuviste cuando cumplí 8? Mi muñeca tenía el pelo tan largo que las dos juntas seguramente hubiéramos podido peinarla. Y él… porqué no estuvo a mitad de mis 12 cuando se reían de mí timidez… ¡semejante grandulón! Me imagino la cara de Spencer si lo hubiera visto. Y que tal ellas dos, en mi primer año de secundaria cuando fui al baile de fin de curso, hice un papelón terrible, sencillamente me hubieran vestido y maquillado y la hubiera pasado bien…' _pero eso es lo que cuesta entender, si yo voy a tener _eso_ ¿por qué lo tengo que tener después y no ahora? Bueno querida Bella, vos misma lo pensaste, aquella vez entre tantas otras... _'La vida da experiencia… así que voy a respirar hondo y voy a repetir conmigo misma, -Bella no es nada, solo son vivencias ya sabes, experiencia para después, la próxima no te agarra desprevenida- claramente eso no va a funcionar así que… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, -1, -2, -3… Ya lo logró, definitivamente Charlie lo logró. Todo el mundo me mira todo por la culpa de la sirena de mierda que tiene Charlie en el techo.-'_

Pero también sabemos que la vida es cruel. Cuando todo está bien, empieza la masacre. ¿Masacre? Saben creo que comer tanto chocolate me hace un poco dramática, un poco no más… Pero entonces, en esa 'masacre' te das cuenta, si vos sos_ vos_ y si realmente todo era un '_felices para siempre'_ y… no todas las personas pasan esa prueba.

¿Estoy preparada? No, claro que no, porque no hay que estar preparada en esa situación, es algo que… Viene y arrasa con todo, pero lo único que sé es que yo voy a hacer la diferencia y no me va a afectar en lo más mínimo. Porque yo creo en mí misma, y sé que voy a ser una de las personas que pasan la prueba.

_Isabella Swan._

_

* * *

_¿Sigo con la historia? Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido(:

¡Espero tu **Review**!


	2. Capítulo 1  Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama y algunos personajes son mios(:

* * *

Capítulo 1: _Recuerdos_

Narra Bella

_Verano del 2000_

'_(…) Suelen decir que soy callada, tímida, aburrida, en fin, no sociable. Me molesta, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Lo que más me molesta es que nunca lo fui, solo dos chicas que decían ser mis amigas fueron las que lograron que lo sea, por eso es obvio que lo único que pido de una amiga, es amistad, ¿es mucho pedir? Y ahora con las estrellas de testigo, lamento y maldigo mi actitud y mi confianza de sobra, las que siempre lo único que produjeron en mí, fue tristeza.'_

-Realmente no puedo creer que escribía cosas así- murmuré mientras negaba con desaprobación y dejaba a un lado _ese_ diario. Al parecer lo único que podía hacer era escribir cosas como estas… ¿tan aburrida estaba? ¿No tenía otras cosas más importantes es mi vida que lamentarme? Al parecer no.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Tengo 17 años pero, luego del verano entraré a mi último curso antes de la universidad, estoy adelantada un año, porque en mi antiguo colegio, tomaba bastantes clases avanzadas; biología, química, practicas del lenguaje, sociología, por lo tanto cuando me transferí a un nuevo colegio, decidieron que sería lo más conveniente entrar a un curso más avanzado. Y así fue, al principio me preocupaba lo que dirían los demás, pero Renné repitió lo que siempre me decía, _'en nuestro hogar vos sos la adulta, sos una mujer hermosa que posee una madurez inmensa. Por lo tanto vos sabes tan bien como yo, que no deberías temer, así que ve y muéstrales quien eres, Bella' _le sonreí con ganas y ella me asintió con una sonrisa aprobatoria, ya que sabía que había entendido y que afrontaría el desafío.

Mi mamá Renne y mi papá Charlie, están divorciados desde antes que tenga uso de la razón. Renne se volvió a casar hace unos cuantos años; Phil, aunque me duela admitirlo, sé que parte de mi tristeza es por él. Cuándo se conocieron, fue _'amor a primera vista'_ como dice mi madre, empezaron a salir sin que me enterara, en ese entonces tenía unos 12 años, y en ese mismo año, se casaron. Luego de dos semanas nos mudamos con Phil a una parte más soleada en Phoenix – como si fuese posible-, dejando así a mis pocos amigos, el colegio y la hermosa vista del mar que tenía desde mi cuarto. Y luego de otros dos meses tuvieron a mi pequeña hermana,_ Marie_. En ese momento supe, que la familia se había _agrandado_ y nunca volvería a ser como antes. Aunque Phil me caiga bien y adoro a Marie, las preguntas en mi cabeza son inevitables, ¿qué sería de Renne y de mi, si no se hubiera casado? ¿Seguiríamos siendo la organizada y la desordenada?

Pero lo único que me queda de ese entonces, quiera o no admitirlo son mis _recuerdos_.

En cambio Charlie, nunca volvió a casarse. En parte se lo agradezco, teniendo en cuenta que no me agrada mucho el cambio, cuando Renne se casó, estaba destrozada por dentro. El único que podía notarlo era Charlie, pero obviamente, no dijo nada. Yo creo en ese entonces si Charlie también se hubiera casado, no estaría solamente destrozada por dentro y aunque quiero lo mejor para mi papá, me gusta que no se tome todo tan a la ligera buscando citas o cosas así.

Este año volvíamos a las 'viejas rutinas' como decía Charlie. Él tiene un velero, lo compró hace unos años cuando Billy lo convenció de que la pesca río adentro era mucho más buena. Billy y Charlie lo nombraron _'Atardecer', _porque juntos, Billy con Jacob –su hijo- y Charlie conmigo, cuando llegaba el atardecer, cada uno de nosotros se retiraba, era un final, una pausa de un día muy agotador. Cuando Billy se enfermó lo dejamos. Ese verano del 2000, estábamos de vacaciones en el velero, cuando Billy se cayó y por la fuerza del impacto perdió sus piernas. Todos perdimos algo ese día, pero Jacob era el principal, sus ojos perdieron_ su_ brillo.

En mis manos tengo el diario de _ese_ verano. Ese año fue complicado, Billy sufrió el accidente, nació Marie y tuve un pésimo año escolar. Ese verano fue negro, y aunque lo esperé el sol nunca salió, viví mi propio temporal.

Abrí el diario, hoy era mi último día en Phoenix tenía todo equipado por eso me dispuse a leer.

_28/12/99_

_Las olas son inmensas, es por el viento pero Charlie y Billy saben manejarlas muy bien. No paro de reírme, Jacob esta mareado y se tambalea de acá para allá. Cuando llegamos, agotados del largo viaje, sinceramente lo único que recuerdo haber visto fue un cartel, pequeño, escondido entre los pastizales que decía en una letra elegante 'Bienvenidos a Paraíso'_

_30/12/99_

_Mañana es el último día del año. Qué bueno, ya era hora. Este año tiene que quedar atrás porque sinceramente fue uno de los peores, ¡Ah! ¡Creo que no mencione nada! Bueno…_

'_Querido Diario, solíamos ser nosotras tres, Tanya, Irina y yo – _QUÉ ES ESTO. ¡¿'QUERIDO DIARIO'?- _Ellas dos eran muy unidas, yo no compartía su fascinación con la moda y menos me gustaba tener que ir, obligatoriamente, todos los viernes y sábados a bailar, para conseguir una cita, conseguir una maldita cita que nunca te conoció como realmente sos, en cambio –para él- todo es mucho más fácil, se aleja de la pista y busca al mejor trasero, las mejores tetas y los mejores movimientos. Cuando encuentra a las cinco chicas que cumplen con sus expectativas, las va a mirar por un largo rato. A dos termina desechándolas, porque tienen novio (admitámoslo, ningún chico con un poco de cerebro va a querer meterse en problemas), o porque son demasiado putas. A las otras tres, les guiña un ojo. La que sonríe orgullosa de su elección, es la traviesa. La que se sonroja, la inocente. La que lo ignora, la difícil. Con las tres va a pasar uno largo rato besándose por algún rincón y después de esa noche, no va a recordar nada. Ni los movimientos de la traviesa, ni los juegos de la difícil ni a la tímida que por un rato salió del capullo y se mostró como una fiera. No va a recordar nada. Obviamente, cuando todavía no conoces estos 'pequeños' detalles, o realmente cual va a ser tu destino, te dejas llevar y pensas que él es único – hay muchos chicos en el mundo, ¿único? ¡Ja! O.J.A.L.A -, que es un caballero –aunque no te ofrezca nada para tomar- y que es hermoso –aunque en el peor de los casos, este lleno de acné- porque en una pista de baile, la chica es la presa y el chico el cazador… excepto si la chica sabe jugar sus cartas. _

_Bueno, como decía… un sábado por la noche, fuimos otra vez a bailar, mientras bailábamos, un chico se me acercó. Era 'único', 'caballeroso' y 'hermoso', pasamos un rato bailando y me llevo a un costado y nos empezamos a besar - yo soy una adolecente, no me pongo a pensar nada, además con Tanya e Irina los chicos lindos nunca se me acercaban a mí-, yo diría que nos besamos durante un largo rato… hasta que me pidió mi teléfono. Las cosas fueron pasando a mayores, me llamaba por las tardes, salíamos juntos, hasta que la relación maduró un poco más. Todo era realmente perfecto, hasta que las conoció. Tanya e Irina, ellas altas, con minifaldas, maquilladas, con tacos de 10cm comparadas a mí, realmente no combinaban, yo era de estatura normal, usaba jeans, me maquillaba solo con brillo labial excepto en ocasiones muy importantes y usaba zapatillas todo el tiempo, porque tenía un gran problema con el equilibrio. _

_Era una ingenua, en ese momento no note la lujuria de él cuando las vio a ellas, no noté nada en semanas. Hasta que una tarde, estaba entrando a la casa de Tanya a llevarle unos apuntes, entonces veo una camisa, seguida de una remera, seguido de un jean, seguido de una minifalda, seguido de un sujetador, seguido de unos bóxers y una tanga. El 'camino' de ropa me llevaba directamente hasta la habitación de Tanya. Me sentía como en el cuento de Hansel y Gretel con el camino de las migajas de pan, entonces cometí un error. Abrí la puerta y lo ví. Él y ella. Juntos. Ellos eran uno solo. Obviamente, quién en su sano juicio quería estar con una nena como yo, los chicos querían acción, una acción que nunca hubiera podido ofrecer en ese momento. _

_Tanya con 14 años esperando sus 15 tan próximos al igual que Irina –ambas, aunque no lo admitan a mí parecer habían repetido unos cursos- eran salvajes, con todo el sentido que la palabra refiere y yo, con mis 13 bordeando la esquina, desentonaba, mucho. La mayoría de la gente no podía creer que salía con ellas, aunque era real que solo muy pocas personas conocían mi verdadera edad, según Tanya parecía de 15, y obvio que le creía, para que ella lo dijera… Retomando, este chico aparentemente no era tan idiota, o como suelo llamarlo yo, 'un chico base', al parecer algo llegaba a razonar, entonces cuando los vi a ellos dos, este chico que si mal no recuero se llamaba Erik, tapado con una almohada vino a correrme e intentar consolarme, solo una palabra lo describe, I-D-I-O-T-A, pero aunque lo intentó, no logró hacer que lo perdonara… pero a partir de entonces, no era de mí de quien se tenía que preocupar, sino de Tanya. Bueno… realmente yo también tuve que haberme preocupado, pero Bella formato siervo de 13 años, no razonaba bien en contra de sus 'amistades'._

_Las semanas pasaban… Tanya casi no me hablaba e Irina tampoco, sinceramente la segunda era la sombra de la primera, todo el mundo lo sabía, hasta ellas mismas, pero no les importaba. A mediados de fin de año, definitivamente me ignoraban, y la 'Bella sierva' empezaba a notarlo. Ya no existía para ninguna de las dos… en realidad para nadie. Fue entonces cuando identifiqué algo que sentía hace bastante tiempo, soledad. _

_El verano fue definitivamente largo, tres meses sola. Yo no hablaba con nadie, porque realmente no tenía ningún amigo. Me la pasaba todo el día revisando las redes sociales,-realmente no me acordaba de haber abierto una cuenta, pero al parecer si tenía una-. Leía todos los comentarios de los que decían ser mis amigos, ellos mismos comentaban las reuniones de las cuales participaban y lo hermoso que era pasar el verano todos juntos. Me sentía miserable, pero tengo que admitir que hacer ese tipo de cosas, era ser masoquista, demasiado masoquista. Algún día del verano recuerdo que Jacob me llamó, hace más de un año no escuchaba sobre él, logré sonreír cuando llamo. Se sentía extraño, me dolían los cachetes. _

_Tengo que admitir que Jacob realmente me levantó el ánimo, ese verano lo pasaba con Renne, así que Jacob y yo nos conformábamos con el teléfono. Diez días antes que empiecen las clases – o 'la tortura', como yo la llamaba cuando hablaba con Jacob- estaba segura que, el no tener amigos, no significaba nada para mí porque sabía que contaba con Jacob, así que el primer día de clases, fui con la cabeza en alto, pero a la mitad del día, tenía tan bajo el autoestima que me costaba creer que estaba comiendo encerrada en el baño, pero entonces, las escuché. _

_Tanya e Irina discutían fuertemente, yo escuchaba con atención, al parecer Tanya se había aburrido de Irina, 'Suele suceder' pensé con sarcasmo, entonces cuando Irina se encerró a llorar en el baño siguiente al mío, estaba tan desesperada por tener una amiga, poder confiar en alguien, que la consolé. Después de un mes, volvimos a ser amigas. Pero 3 meses más tarde, cuando entró una nueva chica al curso, Paula, ya veía como iban a terminar las cosas. Irina y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, teníamos todas esas tonterías, pulseritas, collares, pero en fin eso no importa porque, lo que importa realmente es el lazo de confianza. Al principio, solo se hablaban, después salían a almorzar, y después la segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, deje de existir. Me sentía una basura de persona, porque si nadie quería estar conmigo, definitivamente algo estaba mal en mí. Después de unos meses termine el curso con el promedio más bajo que tuve. Y acá… unos pocos meses después, estaba de vacaciones con mi mejor amigo y nuestros respectivos padres… que idiota me siento al escribir las cosas que sucedieron hace unos meses… no idiota no, me siento avergonzada, y lo peor es que de mí misma. _

_31/12/99_

_Hace frío. Al parecer este 'Paraíso' en el medio de la nada donde termine de vacaciones es realmente un paraíso. Igualmente lo que más me gusta de este lugar es la noche, mientras Billy, Charlie y a veces Jacob salen a las cenas que organiza una granja a unos pocos kilómetros, yo me quedo sola contemplando las estrellas, son tantas, tan hermosas. Y mientras los días pasan, recorro Paraíso, conozco cada rincón. Charlie decía que desde siempre me agradaba este lugar, me dijo que cuando apenas era una niña que usaba bikinis con moños en lugares que ahora ni soñando me pondría, el poco cabello que tenía recogido en dos colitas y tenía sonrisas con hoyuelos que atrapaban a todos los niños en un perímetro de 1km ya disfrutaba del lugar, también me contó que cuando tenía noches intranquilas, que lloraba y lloraba, él un padre solo con su nena no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de llorar, entonces me sacaba afuera, y sola me quedaba dormida con el sonar de los grillos y las estrellas en el cielo. Realmente me sorprendí cuando Charlie me comentó esto… no le gusta mucho hablar del pasado pero me gustó que haya compartido esto conmigo. Hoy por la mañana me peleé con Jacob, al parecer él no entiende el significado de la AMISTAD, además se enojo porque bromeé con sus 'presentimientos' se fue de la playa enojado y yo me fui a mi lugar favorito en todo Paraíso a descansar. Estaba recostada, bajo la sombra de un roble – porque sinceramente no puedo tener un bronceado, si me pongo al sol solo voy a obtener dos resultados, aunque use pantalla solar o no, una de ellas es roja y dolorida, y la otra, pálida y normal. Estaba leyendo mi tomo de Cumbres Borrascosas cuando escuché un ruido. Eran varios chicos, me levanté y me fui antes de que me vieran._

_5/1/2000_

_Fue terriblemente horrible. Yo lloraba mientras Charlie gritaba y Jacob huía. Nuestro velero estaba frente al muelle cuando Billy bajó, se necesito solo una brisa, una suave brisa para que el velero se moviera y Billy medio cuerpo fuera y medio cuerpo dentro del velero golpeará duro contra el muelle. Las dos piernas formaban ángulos horribles, y mientras Charlie bajaba para ayudar yo me iba corriendo al baño, empezaba a marearme y lo único que podía generar en medio de la sangre que fluía de las rodillas de Billy era molestar. Tardaron una hora exacta en llevar a Billy al hospital de Forks. Nosotros fuimos en un taxi. Jacob miraba por la ventana con una expresión realmente ausente, yo no paraba de llorar y Charlie estaba realmente mal. Cuando llegamos Charlie le tiro un fajo de billetes al conductor, no le importó el vuelto, entro rápidamente a la sala de urgencias. Aparentemente, el pronóstico de Billy era malo, el seguía durmiendo por los calmantes cuando nos dejaron entrar a verlo. Jacob le tomó la mano y lloró-nunca había visto a Jacob llorar, pero siempre hay una primera vez-. Entonces en ese momento, me sentí peor, mil veces peor, me reí de Jacob y su presentimiento era real, definitivamente soy una basura._

_15/2/2000_

_Billy salió del hospital, finalmente los médicos no lo lograron, Billy no volvería a caminar. Charlie estuvo cada noche acompañando a su amigo, llevó a Billy a su casa. Billy no habla, no llora, no nada y Charlie estaba con un humor amargo todo el tiempo, no me podía mirar a los ojos, y a veces cuando él pensaba que dormía lo veía llorar y repetir en voz baja '¿Por qué a nosotros?' No sé nada de Jacob, nadie habla de él._

_22/2/2000_

_Paso exactamente una semana. Charlie se desmayó hoy por la mañana, me pegué un susto de muerte, llamé al hospital llorando y el médico no entendía la dirección por culpa de mi llanto. Cuando por fin entendió me senté al lado de Charlie y no pare de repetir, 'Por favor papá no te mueras, por favor' sé que escribirlo aquí, o rememorarlo es medio cruel pero soy un poco masoquista, además tenerlo escrito me recordará que Charlie no puede seguir comiendo tanta carne. Jacob reapareció, esta raro, se cortó el pelo, y no quiere hablar conmigo porque soy una chica, es un inmaduro. Para peor estoy sola en casa, no me dejaron subir a la ambulancia porque era menor de edad aunque les repetí una y mil veces que no era chica, que estaba rozando los 14. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, si ellos en algún momento dudaron sobre dejarme ir, en ese momento se decidieron, solo una nena decía cosas como esas. Caminé hasta el hospital, 8 kilómetros y medio. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas convencer a la enfermera para que hable con el médico a cargo para poder pasar la noche, al parecer los médicos cambian a mitad del día porque, el primero no me lo negó pero el segundo prácticamente me dijo que me fuera. La enfermera no sabía cómo podía mirarme a la cara y decirme que tenía que irme. Por lo menos, me dijeron que se había desmayado solo por estrés._

_25/2/2000_

_Jacob no contesta ni una de mis llamadas. No quiero seguir molestando a Billy, me siento incómoda. Un día lo desperté con el teléfono. Obviamente Charlie se enteró y no dudó en darme un sermón, la primera vez que Billy conseguí dormirse sin ninguna pastilla yo llamaba y lo despertaba, soy terrible._

_30/2/2000_

_Termina el verano. Sin Jacob fue aburrido y más doloroso, pero él lo quiso así y así será. Billy cayó en una fuerte depresión hace 5 días, cuándo Charlie me llevó para despedirme, se me rompió el corazón. No creía que Jacob fuera tan mala persona como para dejar a su padre solo, sean las circunstancias que sean, Billy nunca lo dejó a él, me parecía más que injusto que Jacob si lo deje a Billy. Charlie no come, no pesca, solo va a trabajar y duerme y así sucesivamente. Además cuando cocino a veces lloró, una vez Charlie me vio y subió a su cuarto sin cenar. A la noche después de lavar los platos, cuando salí del baño escuché unos sollozos. Entonces decidí que si yo sufría frente a Charlie, el sufriría peor. Por eso sabía que me tenía que ir y dejar a Charlie solo en su propio duelo él no tenía porqué también sufrir el mío._

_Definitivamente Paraíso se volvió nuestro propio infierno._

Cerré el diario con convicción. Las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, hace casi 4 años que veo a Charlie solo una quincena en verano. No sé porque nos distanciamos, pero así fue. Pero este año volvía a Forks y al velero… probablemente lo mejor era pasar con Charlie un tiempo, para compensar la soledad de los últimos años. Me quedaría mi último año de secundaria y después decidiría. El despertador lleno de cactus dibujados que tenía en mi mesa amenazaba con su luz verde, anunciándome que ya eran pasadas las 12 y que era hora de dormir, pero el reloj no hacía falta porque mis párpados se iban cerrando lentamente.

* * *

**Aloha(: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero algún _review_(:**


	3. Capítulo 2 Cambiar Para Encajar

**Disclaimer**: Solo algunos personajes y la trama me pertenecen. Twilight pertenece a 

* * *

**Capítulo 2 –_Cambiar Para Encajar_**

Narra Edward

Hace bastantes años las vacaciones son en el mismo lugar, aunque viajamos bastante durante el año, generalmente cuando viajamos por los congresos de medicina de Carlisle – mi papá-,pero las vacaciones de verano siempre son en el parador 'Paraíso', que sinceramente está bien escondido y solo podes ir en velero o crucero, ya que no hay hoteles ni cabañas ni restaurantes ni bares, y para empeorar la salud mental de Alice tampoco shoppings, se podría decir que no hay nada a por lo menos 40km. Paraíso sufría esta insuficiencia obviamente apropósito ya que la idea es estar en paz, realmente en paz. La primera vez que vinimos, Esme se había enamorado del verde, a Carlisle le gustaba la tranquilidad y el exilio, - aunque hay que admitir que todo lo que le gusta a Esme – mi mamá- , a él también le gusta también-, a Emmett, lo desesperó el no tener televisión para ver la final de la copa de fútbol americano que hace semanas quería ver, pero eso quedo compensado cuando Carlisle conectó la antena para televisión digital al año siguiente, -creo que fue uno de los veranos más felices de Emmett-, para Alice en cambio, el primer verano fue una tortura, no podía comprar nada, por lo tanto no podía ser 'feliz', pero luego de unos veranos, creo que le encontró cierto encanto al lugar, pero cada 3 o 5 días viajaba 50km para llegar al shopping, que aunque sinceramente no es muy grande, 'es mejor que nada' como siempre dice. Para mí, Paraíso no es ninguna molestia, realmente lo único que me desagrada es no poder llevar mi piano, pero aprendí que Paraíso es un buen lugar para componer o leer.

Estas vacaciones iban a ser en el mismo lugar que los últimos años, Emmett y Alice estaban contentos de dejar Forks al igual que todos los años, me iba a tocar dormir en el cuarto pequeño como todos los años, Alice nos había armado las maletas a mí y a Emmett como todos los años... pero algo cambiaba este verano, Rosalie –la novia de Emmett, que cuando quería era insufrible- y su hermano Jasper- un buen chico, del tipo con el que se puede convivir- nos acompañarían este año. Nunca vi a Rosalie tan emocionada como esa tarde de noviembre cuando Emmett la invitó de vacaciones con nosotros, casi lloraba de la emoción… pero intentaba disimular -porque sinceramente tenía un ego bastante grande-.

Los padres de Rose y Jasper no son unos padres muy 'comprometidos', me refiero a que los mantienen pero solo en el sentido material, porque después de ver que dos años seguidos se olviden del cumpleaños de su hija, no cabía duda que ni les interesaba. Jasper en ese sentido era menos sentimental, él estudiaba psicología y realmente había aprendido a obviar las reacciones de la gente que para uno no valen la pena, aunque sean tus propios padres.

Las pocas veces que fui a la casa de Rose y Jazz fue para buscar a Alice o a Emmett, aunque alguna que otra vez entraba a tomar algo, sus padres no estaban y cuando estaban nunca estaban los dos a la vez. Sus padres exigían mucho de ellos y no valoraban sus logros, por ejemplo, desaprobaban totalmente la carrera que había elegido Jasper, por lo tanto lo ignoraban, casi completamente. Rosalie estudia abogacía al igual que Emmett, aunque la decisión fue tomada pensando en su padre y de lo orgulloso que estaría, su padre no opinó, ni señalo sentimiento alguno, pero por lo menos no la molesto. Fue en la universidad donde Emmett y Rosalie se conocieron.

Hace unos años, Alice y yo tuvimos que repetir el cuarto curso de secundaria porque Carlisle fue transferido al hospital de Forks. Emmett tuvo que quedarse un tiempo más, pero finalmente no logró transferirse a la universidad de Forks a mitad del primer semestre y tuvo que empezarlo otra vez, fue allí donde conoció a Rose. Rosalie y Jasper se habían mudado a Forks hace unos meses, ya que sus padres habían comprado esa casa, para que la familia se mudase y dejara a un lado la vida de Los Ángeles y se adaptara a un lugar más tranquilo, pero los planes cambiaron, así que Jasper y Rosalie viven en Forks, mientras que sus padres, mantenían su casa en Los Ángeles y venían cuando no tenían mucho trabajo para saludar a los chicos.

Mientras Emmett cursa su tercer año de abogacía con 21, Rosalie con 20 cursa segundo. Jasper también con 20 estudia psicología y Alice y yo con 18 seguimos en el horrible instituto. Pero no me voy a amargar todavía, faltan 3 meses para volver a ese purgatorio.

Mientras terminaba de guardar los discos que llevaría en el auto, porque, Alice y yo iríamos manejando para que ella tenga un auto para poder ir de compras, la escuché gritar. Ya no me sorprende tanto como antes que Alice grite por cualquier cosa, pero esta vez para ella parecía ser importante. Cuando llegué a su cuarto la vi tirada arriba de la maleta que llegaba por arriba de mis rodillas, que se notaba que no era lo suficientemente grande para qué entre toda la ropa, pero también se notaba que ella era capaz de lograr que entre todo y probable mente más. Me reí, ella notó mi presencia y con uno de sus pucheritos me obligó a sentarme arriba de la maleta.

¿Nunca te paso que aparezca alguien en el momento menos adecuado? Bueno imagínense esto, yo estaba arriba de la valija de Alice, ¿hace falta aclarar que es rosa? Y en ese momento entra Emmett. Su cara de maldad que lo único que demostraba es que no se iba a olvidar de esto. –- gritó. 'Eddie', sabe que lo odio y no duda en utilizarlo.

-Emmett- casi le gruñí.

-Eddie, perdóname pero en estas circunstancias no te puedo llamar de otra forma- dijo 'Eddie' con un agudo.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!- nos gritó Alice. Y también obligó a Emmett a sentarse que lo único que hacía era bufar. Cuando Alice finalmente cerró la maleta, saltó y nos abrazo a los dos.

-¡Yo sabía que para algo me iban a servir dos hombres!- reímos los tres.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y Rosalie entro sonriendo con Jasper detrás.

-Rose, Jazz.- dije con un asentimiento de cabeza. Emmett bajó de la maleta, y fue a besar a su novia, evité mirar, a veces sentía que yo era 'la oveja negra', ya no éramos nosotros tres siempre divirtiéndonos, aunque duele sé qué crecimos y molesta.

-_Ahora somos cinco, número impar, tres chicos, dos chicas, definitivamente sobro en la ecuación_.- pensé y frunciendo el ceño, volví a prestar atención.

Alice estaba más tímida que de costumbre. Después de saludar a Rose, se quedo congelada como si no supiera cómo dirigirse hacia Jasper, solo miraba para abajo. Raro. Él solo sonreía, y tengo que decir como hermano mayor que no me agradaba para nada esa sonrisa de baboso. Lo miré advirtiéndole y solo asintió.

A veces se siente bien ser hermano mayor, solo a veces.

Unas horas después estaba tirado en mi habitación, escuchando una de mis composiciones, no era cualquier composición era la de Esme que le regalé para su cumpleaños hace unos años.

No tenía nada que hacer, estaba solo en casa, Esme y Carlisle habían salido a cenar y Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper habían 'accidentalmente' organizado una salida al cine, me habían invitado pero para estar solo, no valía la pena. Hoy una como tantas noches que me quedo solo, me pregunto si va a ser así, durante más tiempo…

Me levanté para ir al piano, toqué durante bastantes horas sin parar, algunas melodías interminables que expresaban cada uno de mis sentimientos. Hace unos años me di cuenta que cuando estoy frustrado – que lamentablemente ocurre casi todos los días- prefiero tocar en vez de gritar, pero nunca puedo parar a mis pensamientos que me atormentan. _¿Siempre voy a estar solo? Es que las chicas no me llaman la atención… me parecen tan comunes, lindas pero no son… especiales. ¿Seré gay? ¡Maldición! ¡No! ¿Pero dónde voy a encontrar a esa chica? A mi chica 'especial'. _

Si mientras tocaba iba a torturarme con pensamientos no iba a poder relajarme, necesitaba algo para distraerme, ¿Ver una película?, ¿Leer? ¿Escuchar Debussy? No. Iba a hacer algo que me negué a pensarlo para no arrepentirme. _Cuando uno está solo y no quiere estarlo, pero la gente no se interesa por el de la manera en la que uno realmente es, se necesita crear una nueva versión de sí mismo_. A esa conclusión había llegado hace unos meses, pero lo que no me había dado cuenta es que cada vez que cambiaba algo de mí para que me acepten, perdía algo de mí mismo. _¿Volvería todo en algún momento? No lo sé, y en este momento, no me interesa. Necesito salir de acá. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Maldición… Edward, ¡Ya!... Mi móvil._

-¿Paula?, si soy yo Edward. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy…?- hablaba lento con esa voz aterciopelada que según Alice, era atractiva. Paula era la hija de un médico que no se llevaba muy bien con Carlisle, sinceramente creo recordar haber escuchado a Carlisle decir, que este hombre era cruel… y para que Carlisle lo diga tenía que tomarlo enserio… pero no significaba que la hija era igual. La había visto por primera vez en un congreso de medicina de Carlisle, es una de esas chicas que… bueno realmente es una chica cualquiera, que vestía ropa que mostraba, aunque no tenía nada que mostrar, que se hacía la linda pero no le salía muy bien… y que se creía lo mejor eso yo no lo soportaba y ni hablar Alice.

- ¡¿Edward? Emm… no no, no tengo nada que hacer. Estoy con unos amigos pero, no les importará y supongo que a ti tampoco…- dijo con una voz chillona.

-No claro que no…- lo único que quería es olvidarme de lo que se siente estar solo.

-Bueno… ¿conoces la playa que queda a 10 km de La Push?-

-Nos vemos en 10- dije y corté.

Saqué el auto del garaje y maneje a 160km/h hasta que llegué. Realmente no quería hacer nada, pero mejor que estar solo… Paula estaba con unos amigos y una amiga, creo que se llamaba Irina. Ella me siguió toda la noche, y creo que 'discutí' con algunos de sus 'amigos' eso explicaría el dolor de mi mandíbula... Esta chica… creo que Irina no paraba de perseguirme, y un Edward borracho y enojado no tiene tanta capacidad de 'razonar', ella se estaba inclinando ante mí, entonces la tome por la nuca, 20cm nos separaban… ahora 15cm, después 10cm, 5cm… _¿será ella la chica especial? No todo es lo que parece… por ahí esta chica que parece tan… repulsiva sea esa chica… _solo nos separaban 2cm cuando la escuché.

_-Así que… ¿sos así? Entonces no vales nada. Es más das lastima.-_ señalo una voz femenina que no tenía registrada. Me alejé de Irina como acto reflejo pero ella no había pronunciado palabra. Lo primero que hice fue ver detrás, pero tampoco había nadie, entonces decidí que era la bebida. Y me acerqué otra vez a Irina.

_-Típico- _dijo _esa_ voz con mofa. Me separé de una manera brusca esta vez. Era el dolor de cabeza después de la pelea con ese Eric… o tome demasiado o estoy loco. Me levanté y empecé a caminar, lento pero derecho. Cuando llegué al auto, noté que Irina me estaba llamando pero la ignoré y subí al auto.

Cuando llegué a casa, dos o tres horas después y me vi en el espejo, con el labio sangrando y la ropa con olor a cigarros que yo ni había tocado, me sentí decepcionado de mi mismo y ni hablar de la vergüenza que sentí, porque yo no era el del reflejo. Yo era un chico que estudiaba y se preocupaba por su familia, que no iba a cometer estupideces, empezar a fumar o drogarse o cosas por el estilo. Me lavé la cara y me recosté. Y me quedé dormido pensando en la voz de esa chica que no conocía…

Después de 6 horas, 34 minutos y 39 segundos, me desperté. Soñé bastante de eso estoy seguro, pero lo único que puedo recordar era un cabello castaño, yo lo acariciaba una y otra vez. Más allá de eso no recordaba nada, y no era momento para pensar, la resaca me estaba dando demasiado duro para mi gusto, una de las más fuertes que alguna vez tuve.

_Por estúpido_- Me dije.

Salí de mi cuarto para buscar algún remedio para el dolor de cabeza cuando Alice se me cruzó con una mirada desafiante. _¿Qué carajo quiere esta chica a las 9AM? _

_-_Edward sé lo que hiciste- me dijo Alice fríamente. _Mi cara me delata, maldición._

-Alice…- le dije mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para que se tranquilizara.

-Sabes que no me gusta que te juntes con ellos y menos a Carlisle. ¿_Paula _tiene algo en especial? ¿Qué mierda te pasa Edward?, vos no sos así.-

-Alice, primero que nada, yo soy tu hermano mayor así que no veo porqué vos juzgas lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Es _ mi _vida, y _quiero_ que sea así. ¿Además que te dice que estuve con Paula?- le pregunté desafiante. Ni ella ni yo creíamos lo que le había dicho, pero este discurso es viejo y me sale a la perfección, cualquier persona que no me conociera se lo creería pero para mi pesar Alice me conoce _demasiado_ bien.

Sin producir sonido alguno, saco mi móvil de su bolsillo. –Veinte llamadas pérdidas. 5 mensajes de texto. 2 de voz. Todos de '_P'_- me dijo con aire decepcionado y empezamos a escuchar el primer mensaje de voz.

'_Eddie mi amor, hermosura, hermoso. Me dejaste sola, ¿dónde te fuiste? Eric esta hecho un caprichoso, quiere todo lo que había reservado para ti… pero al ver que no vuelves creo que él se lo ganara… me parece que se lo merece. Me hace mal tener que entregarme a alguien tan bajo antes que a ti pero ya llegará el momento. Te amo, y la próxima vez trae unas botellas más nos quedamos cortos esta vez. P._

El sonido que anunciaba que el mensaje terminaba sonó por todo el pasillo. Alice tenía el ceño fruncido. Entonces empezamos a escuchar el segundo.

'_Edward cariño, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Irina. Anoche desapareciste, no sabes cómo te extrañe. Va ser mejor que nos veamos pronto, no sabes todas las cosas que tengo planeadas para vos. La vas a pasar bien, te lo aseguro. También tengo a alguien para presentarte, se llama Tanya te encantará. Te adoro bombón, nos vemos la próxima noche.'_

Decir que Alice estaba decepcionada era lo mínimo. Me sentía una basura y cuando Irina ronroneó al final de la llamada y a Alice le agarró un escalofrío, me di cuenta que era un hermano horrible. Ella tiró el teléfono, me miró y el brillo de odio, pesar y decepción era tan grande que me sentí mal.

_Soy una basura, ahora tampoco quiere verme mi hermana.-_pensé.

Seguí mi camino hacia la cocina cuando escuché a Esme llorar. Esto ya era demasiado, iba a entrar pero algo hizo que me quedará callado y que escuchará.

_-Carlisle, no puedo soportar ver a Edward así. No puedo ver como se destruye a sí mismo. Después de que lo criamos con todo el amor, Carlisle dime, ¿qué hicimos mal?- susurraba mi madre._

_-No lo sé Esme, no lo sé. Pero si es inteligente parará- dijo mi padre con vos tranquilizadora._

_-¿Parará? Edward es un encanto pero no puedo permitir que vuelva por las noches golpeado y borracho, no puedo. Un día de estos pasará algo malo, yo lo sé. Solo espero que Edward encuentre el verdadero camino. No puedo ver que arruinará su vida. Carlisle no puedo, no puedo…- mi madre lloró._

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, que cuando cambie para encajar con los demás, deje atrás a mi verdadero yo, lastimando a los que me quieren – o me querían- siendo mí viejo yo. Me dirigí hacia mi piano y empecé a tocar la melodía de Esme. Me alegra habérsela compuesto, se la merece y sinceramente de todo corazón, es una madre excepcional.

Cuando vi a mi madre apoyada en mi padre viéndome tocar, le sonreí.

_-A partir de este momento, nunca más voy a decepcionar a Esme y menos a Carlisle. Después de que me educaran con amor, algo les debo. Desde este momento voy a volver a ser yo mismo, mi familia se lo merece y las personas que no ven bien mi manera de ser que se jodan. Incluyendo a esta Irina, Paula, Eric y todos los estúpidos que creen que divertirse en arruinarse.-_

Con esos pensamientos terminé la melodía y fui a abrazar a mi madre que me miraba esperanzada.

* * *

**¿Este cap que les pareció? **Entro Edward en escena :) Espero _Reviews__,_ nos leemos en el próximo cap~


	4. Capítulo 3  Esa camioneta

Capítulo 3 - **Esa Camioneta**

_Narra Bella_

Hay algo que nunca cambia en mis viajes a Forks; ver el patrullero de Charlie estacionado en la zona para taxis, o sea en el lugar más cerca imposible. Pero este año cambió y no solo Charlie vestía ropa informal, sino que no estaba con el patrullero. _No estaba con el patrullero. _Esas camionetas viejas pero irrompibles me esperaba en la última fila del estacionamiento, ok voy a admitirlo, viajar en un patrullero tiene sus ventajas. -_Igualmente esta camioneta tiene sus encantos... Lo que haría porque fuera mía, le pasaría a todos los idiotas por arriba, jaja._- pensé. Juntos fuimos hasta la camioneta, y metimos mi maleta en la parte trasera techada.

Estaba con la mirada perdida con el típico paisaje _verde_ de Forks cuando Charlie tosió y empezó.

-Mira Bella, ya hablamos hace unas semanas, viajaremos mañana. ¿Te parece bien?- me preguntó Charlie. Yo solo le asentí, se había largado a llover y ya empezaba a preocuparme por lo que la falta de sol iba a provocar en mí. -_¿Caería en una depresión?... _Claro que no, si yo soy la '_Chica de Forks'- _pensé recordando la remera que me regalo Charlie hace unos años.

-Lo que realmente quería preguntarte es si no te molesta ir a Paraíso. Sé lo que pasamos y si prefieres ir a otro lugar…- dijo Charlie rápidamente trabándose con las palabras.

-Papá no tengo el mínimo problema en ir a Paraíso, es más me parece un lugar hermoso- _intenté _animarlo.

-Bueno Bells mira, eso no era todo lo que tenía que decirte, verás la navegación no es del todo fácil, no digo que vos como acompañante seas mala, solo que sin ofender hija, me imagino tropezándote con un cabo y empiezo a arrepentirme, no quiero accidentes este año. Por eso mismo…- Charlie es muy parecido a mí, pero me molestaba que me lo haga tan lento.

-En fin…- lo corté apurándolo.

-Jacob vendrá.- dijo de un saque dejándome confundida, sorprendida, pálida y obviamente enojada.

-_Papá, dijiste que íbamos a ir nosotros dos. Vos y yo, 2 ni uno más ni uno menos-_ le dije con _ese_ tono que Charlie tanto entendía, dejaba en claro que estaba enojada, muy enojada.

-Lo sé Bella, pero pensé que ustedes dos eran amigos, digo se llevaban bastante bien, la última vez que los ví…-

-¡¿Cuándo papá hace _5 años_?- le respondí –en realidad… le grité exasperada- remarcando la palabra _años_.

Entonces algo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza y me callé.

La última vez que vi a Jacob fue en el verano del 2000 y no habíamos tenido una despedida, para nada agradable. Accidentalmente escuché una discusión sobre la madre de Jacob, yo pensaba que ella había muerto, pero lo había abandonado, una noche desapareció y Jacob era tan chico que a Billy solo se le ocurrió una excusa semejante para explicar la ausencia de su madre todas las horas, todas las noches, todos los días en los cuales Jacob preguntaba por ella.

Se escuchó un ruido seco y la puerta se abrió casi golpeándome, entonces él salió y me vio y se enojó conmigo. Me empujó con fuerza y con mi falta de equilibrio, caí al suelo y golpeé tan fuerte que se me luxó el hombro. Él amago a levantarme, pero en eso llegaron unos seis chicos con miradas desafiantes, entonces él se irguió y me miró. Tengo que admitir que la mirada de Jacob era de tanto odio que hasta yo me estremecí al verlo, es más antes de que se fuera cuando grité de dolor, el me miró otra vez, pero esta vez pidiendo que me callara. El hombro me ardía, me dolía, me sentía tan mal, que tuve que morderme los labios para callar otro grito, mi labio inferior empezó a sangrar.

Antes de irse Jacob encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo, solo se dio vuelta una vez, mi mirada debió haber notado un dolor agonizante porque él hizo una mueca y me dijo un perdón con sus labios y solo por un momento, sus ojos me dejaron verlo realmente, dolor y vergüenza. Entonces se fue y desde entonces no lo veo.

Sinceramente lo perdoné, cualquier persona en su situación tenía que estar enfadada, aunque era su amiga de la infancia, cuando uno esta tan furioso no piensa en nada, y creo que la fuerza del empujón no fue fuerte de manera intencionada. Conociendo a Jacob el me hubiera llevado al hospital como lo hace un caballero, pero las malas influencias también le habían quitado eso, sus _modales._ Ya no era Jacob y aunque lo perdonaba, estaba muy enojada con él. Si hay algo que me molesta, es cuando alguien cambia drásticamente, me refiero a los malos cambios, por ejemplo, con Jacob muchas veces discutimos sobre el tema del cigarro y los dos coincidíamos que finalmente fumar era una mierda, pero fíjense por seis chicos que son unos estúpidos él se deja llevar… aunque tengas todo el dolor del mundo, lo peor que podes hacer es desquitarte con vos mismo, pero siempre se recurre a eso antes que nada.

-Está bien Charlie, no hay problema. Lo entiendo.- susurré, si seguía con mi humor, Charlie lo iba a notar y sinceramente me había costado bastante mentirle sobre mi falsa caída ese día en La Push. Cuando llegamos a casa me encerré en mi habitación, pensando en los problemas que iba a tener que enfrentar.

Después de una media hora, Charlie tocó mi puerta y dejo algo detrás. Había un sobre amarrillo y dentro las llaves de la camioneta. _Camioneta. Mía._ ¡Sí! En ese momento ya no me importaba Jacob, definitivamente no me interesaba lo que iba a pasar en un mes. No pude evitar gritar de la alegría y dar unos saltitos. Fue entonces cuando escuché varias bocinas, me asomé por la ventana de mi cuarto y vi, 3 coches que se alejaban a bastante velocidad._-Unos idiotas-_ pensé. Cerré la ventana y me puse los auriculares con un CD que Phil me había regalado la navidad pasada mientras me acostaba y cerraba los ojos.

_Narra Edward_

Alice y Rosalie estaban discutiendo sobre el segundo color del verano, Emmett y Jasper murmuraban y se intercambiaban cosas… sospechoso pero no era tiempo de preocuparme. Mamá estaba arreglando un florero… creo.

Hace unos días fue cuando decidí ser el _verdadero_ Edward, y se sentía demasiado relajante. Tocaba piano cuando quería, no respondía a las llamadas de Irina y Paula que me volvían loco, ¡eran insoportables! Por lo que tuve que cambiar mi móvil con uno que tenía guardado por si algo le pasaba algo al actual… me levantaba temprano, desayunaba con la familia y obviamente, después de ayudar a Esme en cualquier cosa que necesitara, me iba a sentar en el jardín a leer o componer… dependía mucho mi estado de ánimo. Estaba trabajando en una nueva melodía… realmente no sé a quién le pertenece, pero en lo único que pienso cuando cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar es en un pelo castaño largo y brillante.

Cuando Carlisle habló –ni había notado su presencia- todos se callaron incluso mis pensamientos. Nos dijo que mañana a las cinco de la madrugada nos íbamos, porque la navegación no es un trabajo que hay que tomarse en juego, hay que ser precavidos por si cambia el viento. Mamá estaba acurrucada en su pecho mientras él hablaba y asentía, cuando terminó de hablar nos dijo que quería que todos volviéramos antes de las 9pm para guardar los bolsos en el auto y descansar bien.

Me levanté del sillón negro para buscar una gaseosa o algo para beber, cuando –otra vez- me percaté que Emmett y Jasper estaban hablando bajito y pasándose unos billetes. Me acerqué a ellos por detrás y solo llegué a escuchar algo como '_primeras dos semanas, no tres' _ o sino, _'este verano en la tercera noche, yo en la quinta'_ aunque no entendían de que hablaban, sabía que estaban apostando, eran muy evidentes, entonces decidí que era el momento de mi entrada.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacían?- pregunté intentando sonar casual. Al parecer fui bastante realista.

-Nosotros Eddie…- Emmett dudó –Estamos apostando- agregó Jasper tranquilamente.

-¿Se puede saber que apuestan? – pregunté fríamente, lo que realmente quería lograr era ponerlos incómodos. Solo así iba a saber si mentían.

-Sobre vos- dijo Emmett y rápidamente Jasper agregó-Estábamos apostando en que puesto llegarás en la carrera que correremos en 5 minutos-

Así que una carrera… interesante. ¿Emmett pensaba que llegaría tercero? ¿Y Jasper pensaba que llegaría quinto?, estaban soñando, iba a destrozarlos.

Saqué las llaves de mis bolsillos y las tiré en el aire agarrándolas en un saqué, levanté una ceja como si estuviera diciendo '¿Qué están esperando?' Cada uno agarro su coche y cuando nos disponíamos a salir las chicas aparecieron y quisieron correr también ellas.

El acelerador estaba casi a fondo mientras iba segundo en la carrera, Rosalie iba primera pero no por mucho, aceleré a fondo. Sé que esto de las carreras es peligroso, pero ¿a quién puedo engañar? Me encanta la sensación de adrenalina cuando estoy a punto de ganar, realmente no solo a mí sino a todos los Cullen y los Hale, nos encanta la velocidad. Observé la carretera en busca de nuevos obstáculos… a 200mts había una curva que bien conocía y después empezaba la zona no tan poblada de Forks, por el retrovisor vi a un Emmett con la típica mirada de 'dispuesto a todo', me distraje un segundo y me paso por la izquierda. –Maldición- murmuré. Jasper tampoco me llevaba mucha distancia pero entonces se aproximaba la curva, disminuí para pasarla sin problemas y justo antes de agarrarla Jasper me paso por la derecha. Aceleré otra vez, pero al ver que Alice no me seguía empecé a preocuparme, no la había visto salir de la curva… ¿y si algo le había pasado? Disminuí de 180km/h a 120km/h en un par de segundos y me tomé un tiempo para prestar atención por detrás mí, entonces la vi. Venía ya alcanzándome, con una sonrisita de insuficiencia en los labios. Pisé fuerte el acelerador, prestando más atención en Alice que en la carretera, y ese fue el error. La bocina de Alice resonó justo a tiempo para que yo presionara el freno. Una camioneta que podría ser abuela de mi auto estaba a un centímetro de donde estaba. _Casi había chocado. Casi había chocado con un monstruo naranja que estaba estacionado. Casi había arruinado mi auto._ _Casi._ Solté el aire que había contenido.

-¡Perdón Eddie! Tuve que parar de emergencia, ya sabes emergencia femenina… Igualmente gracias por preocuparte- soltó una risita, y aceleró. Yo tarde unos minutos más en reaccionar porque estaba perdido en mis pensamientos…

_¿Quién en su sano juicio puede tener esta monstruosa camioneta?_

_

* * *

_ Es cortito, ya se xD Pero hoy es de esos días en lo que no tengo inspiración, en el próximo capítulo se ven. Gracias por los reviews ^^

Para aclararles, este lugar 'Paraíso' existe, queda en Uruguay y yo a veces voy de vacaciones allá, solo que le cambie el nombre!

**¿Dejas un review?**


End file.
